The present invention relates to access to performance control of a nonlinear system, and more particularly, to a method for performing nonlinearity calibration, and to an associated apparatus.
Nonlinearity of a component such as an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is an issue in some applications. Although there are some solutions proposed by the related art in response to the problem of nonlinearity, some other problems may occur. For example, the related art algorithm may be too complicated, causing the chip area to be greatly increased. In another example, after power-on of a system comprising a conventional ADC, the conventional ADC cannot rapidly get ready for being used by the system. It seems unlikely that the related art provides a real solution having no side effect. Therefore, a novel method is required for performing nonlinearity calibration on a nonlinear system, in order to remove the influence of nonlinearity.